protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Da miséria no meio estudantil
Considerada nos seus aspectos econômico, político, sexual e especialmente intelectual e de alguns meios para prevenir Guy Debord Nota do tradutor right|250pxNão é esta a primeira vez que o presente libelo é dado a público em Portugal. Muitos são os receios, porém, de ser esta, entre nós, a sua primeira edição legível. Conceda-se: em países como Portugal, a critica de algo como a miséria estudantil - daquilo que esta é, e do que implica - encontra, sem dúvida, uma maior dificuldade de explicitação. Mesmo assim, o ridículo prestígio do sr. Doutor - como, satisfeito, se deixa chamar, entre nós, o feliz detentor de um diploma universitário, desta sorte partícipe duma estratificação cultural que já só é burlesca - não chega para ocultar a feroz banalização do mundo: aqui, tal como nas regiões onde tal apelação de casta não existe, a situação real do estudante, e daquilo que este virá a ser profissionalmente, é cada vez menos mistificável. Situação que tende, bem entendido, a desesperar todo o estudante de boa gema, isto é, que ainda se toma a sério, e a sério assume a imagem, grave e sedutora, de um mundo que perdeu, há muito, toda a seriedade e só seduz os reles. Este seu papel consiste, pois em interiorizar, antes de mais para uso próprio, a inevitabilidade, quão grata, de deter, na charlatanice geral, uma valia acima do comum. Porque, comumente, e isto em todas as paragens, a miséria do estudante começa pelo fato de dificilmente ser capaz de a reconhecer. Drama que constitui a sua desvantagem. É muito capaz de identificar a "miséria" dos outros (a dos "operários e camponeses", ou a dos pobrezinhos), mas fá-lo para confirmar, assim, que – sobretudo – não se trata de neles se confundir, mas apenas de cuidadosamente deles se demarcar, através daquilo que julga ser um prestigio e que não passa de um lastimável preconceito. É a célebre história dos estudantes ao lado do povo - que é todo um programa. O estudante modelo não é propriamente um imbecil; o que lhe acontece é sofrer dessa doença a que Marx chamava a inteligência política, aqui oposta à inteligência social: capaz de vastos malabarismos de intelecto no domínio do fragmentário e do pormenor, é com um talentozinho todo ele pragmático, cuidadoso e rasteiro que se aplica a isso de ser estudante – quer dizer, a ignorar, teimosamente, no vasto concerto da servidão moderna, a sua própria submissão. Apresentação Em Novembro de 1966, a Universidade de Estrasburgo era cenário de um conflito preambular entre o capitalismo moderno e as novas forças revolucionárias que este começara a engendrar. Pela primeira vez, um certo número de estudantes, abandonando a pseudo-revolta, procurava levar a cabo uma atividade radical coerente – essa, precisamente, que se tem visto reprimida, por toda a parte, pelo reformismo. Esse pequeno grupo, por entre a apatia dos 16 mil estudantes que então contava Estrasburgo, vê-se eleito para a comissão sindical dos estudantes de esquerda. E, uma vez alcandorado nessa posição de poder, pôs-se a fazer bom uso das finanças de que dispunha a associação sindical estudantil. Constituiu uma Sociedade para a Reabilitação de Karl Marx e Ravachol; afixou nas paredes da cidade, uma "história aos quadradinhos", de estilo marxista, intitulada O Regresso da Coluna Durruti; proclamou a sua intenção de dissolver, de uma vez por todas, o sindicato estudantil. Mais, e pior: estabeleceu uma colaboração com a mal-afamada Internacional Situacionista, dando a público dez mil exemplares de um prolixo panfleto que cagava nos amores e na vida dos estudantes (e em mais algumas outras coisas). Quando tudo isto se soube, no decurso da cerimônia oficial de abertura do ano letivo, só De Gaulle se mostrou impassível. A imprensa – da regional à internacional –, quanto a ela, deparava com um dia em cheio. E foram precisas três semanas ao partido local da Ordem – que ia dos estudantes de direita à esquerda policial, passando pelos proprietários alsacianos – para expulsar os fanáticos de que nos ocupamos. Na seqüência desses acontecimentos, a associação estudantil ver-se-ia encerrada, a 14 de Dezembro, por força duma decisão judicial. O resumo que de tal decisão fez o acusador público – o juiz Llabador mostrar-se-á porém inesperadamente lúcido: "Considerando que a má gestão dos interesses pecuniários da A. F. G. E. S., que aos réus é censurada, resulta, de forma evidente, do fato, por eles não contestado, de terem feito imprimir e distribuir, às custas da A. F. G. E. S., 10.000 folhetos que orçaram em perto de 5.000 francos, bem como, anteriormente, outras publicações inspiradas pela ‘Internacional Situacionista’. Que tais publicações exprimem idéias e aspirações, as quais, para falar com moderação, nada têm a ver com os fins duma associação estudantil. Que basta, com efeito, ler estas publicações, de que os réus são autores, para se constatar que estes cinco estudantes, ainda há pouco adolescentes, desprovidos de qualquer experiência, com a cabeça repleta de mal digeridas teorias filosóficas, sociais, políticas e econômicas, e sem saberem como dissipar o seu melancólico aborrecimento do dia-a-dia, emitem a vã, orgulhosa e irrisória pretensão de produzir juízos definitivos e indignamente injuriosos sobre os seus condiscípulos e professores, sobre Deus, as religiões, o clero, os governos e os sistemas políticos e sociais do mundo inteiro, e que, depois disto, rejeitando qualquer moral e quaisquer entraves legais, não hesitam sequer em louvar o roubo, a destruição dos estudos, a supressão do trabalho, a subversão total e a revolução mundial proletária ininterrupta a fim de se gozar sem impedimentos. Considerando, pois o seu caráter basicamente anarquista, tais teorias e tal propaganda são eminentemente nocivas. A larga difusão que delas é feita, quer nos círculos estudantis, quer junto da opinião pública, pela imprensa local, nacional e internacional, representa uma ameaça à moralidade, aos estudos, à reputação e bem assim ao próprio futuro dos estudantes da Universidade de Estrasburgo". In Ten Days that Shook the University, The Situationists at Strasbourg, edição inglesa de Da Miséria no Meio Estudantil, Londres, s/d 1967. Tornar a vergonha ainda mais vergonhosa confiando-a a publicidade Podemos afirmar, sem grande risco de erro, que o estudante em França é – depois do polícia e do padre –, o ser mais universalmente desprezado. Se as razões de um tal desprezo são com freqüência falsas razões que resultam da ideologia dominante, as razões por que, do ponto de vista da critica revolucionária, ele, estudante, é efetivamente desprezível e desprezado, são, quanto a elas, recalcadas e dissimuladas. Os mantenedores da falsa contestação sabem, porém reconhecê-las, tais razões, e nelas se reconhecer. Por isso transformam, invertendo-o, esse desprezo verdadeiro numa admiração condescendente. É deste modo que a impotente intelligentsia de esquerda (dos Temps Modernes ao Express) se surpreende perante a pretensa "ascensão dos estudantes", e que as organizações burocráticas efetivamente em declínio (do partido dito comunista à UNEFa) entre si disputam, com cobiça, o apoio "moral e material" dos estudantes. Mostraremos mais à frente as razões de um tal interesse pelos estudantes e como aquelas organizações positivamente participam da realidade dominante do capitalismo superdesenvolvido, e utilizaremos este folheto para as denunciar uma a uma; pois que a desalienação outro caminho não segue senão o da alienação. Todas as análises levadas a cabo sobre o meio estudantil negligenciaram, até hoje, o essencial. Nunca, com efeito, tais análises ultrapassam o ponto de vista das especializações universitárias (psicologia, sociologia, economia), mantendo-se, por conseguinte, fundamentalmente errôneas. Todas elas cometem aquilo a que já Fourier chamava uma leviandade metódica, "pois que se refere regularmente às questões primordiais" ignorando o ponto de vista total da sociedade moderna. O feiticismo dos fatos dissimula a categoria essencial, e os detalhes fazem esquecer a totalidade. Diz-se tudo a propósito desta sociedade, exceto aquilo que ela efetivamente é: mercantil e espetacular. Os sociólogos Bourderon e Passedieu, no seu inquérito intitulado Les Héritiers: les étudiants et la culture, ficam desarmados perante as poucas verdades parciais que ainda assim conseguiram provar. E, apesar de toda a sua boa vontade, voltam a cair na moral dos professores, na inevitável ética kantiana duma democratização real através duma racionalização real do sistema de ensino, quer dizer, do ensino do sistema. E isto ao mesmo tempo que os seus discípulos, os KravetzMarc Cravetz. Conheceu uma certa notoriedade nos meios dirigentes da UNEF; elegante parlamentário, cometeu o erro de se aventurar no domínio da "investigação teórica": na revista Les Temps Modernes, em 1964, publica uma apologia do sindicalismo estudantil que no ano seguinte, e na mesma revista, denunciará. , julgam ser aos milhares a avivar o espírito. Compensando o seu azedume pequeno-burocrático com o amontoar duma fraseologia revolucionária obsoleta. A espetacularizaçãoÉ evidente que empregamos os conceitos de espetáculo, papel, etc. no sentido situacionista. da reificação no capitalismo moderno impõe a cada indivíduo um papel na passividade generalizada. O estudante não escalpa a uma tal lei. Trata-se, no seu caso, de desempenhar um papel provisório, que o prepara para o definitivo papel que virá a assumir, na sua qualidade de elemento positivo e conservador, no funcionamento do sistema mercantil. Este seu papel não é outra coisa senão uma iniciação. Iniciação que retoma, magicamente, todas as características da iniciação mítica, mantendo-se inteiramente separada da realidade histórica, individual e social. O estudante é um ser partilhado entre um estatuto presente e um estatuto futuro claramente distinto, e cuja fronteira vai ser mecanicamente transposta. A sua consciência esquizofrênica permite-lhe isolar-se numa "sociedade de iniciação", desconhecendo o seu futuro e encantando-se com a unidade mística que lhe oferece um presente ao abrigo da história. A razão de ser do derruimento da verdade oficial – quer dizer, econômica – é bastante simples de desmascarar: a realidade estudantil só dificilmente se encara de frente. Numa "sociedade de abundância", o estatuto atual do estudante é a extrema pobreza. Originários, em mais de 80 % das camadas que usufruem de rendimentos superiores aos dos operários, 90 % dentre eles dispõem de um rendimento inferior ao do mais modesto assalariado. A miséria do estudante fica aquém da miséria da sociedade do espetáculo, da nova miséria do novo proletariado. Numa época em que uma parte crescente da juventude se liberta cada vez mais dos preconceitos morais e da autoridade familiar para participar, e bem cedo, das relações de exploração declarada, o estudante mantém-se ainda, a todos os níveis, numa "minoria prolongada", irresponsável e dócil. Se a sua tardia crise juvenil o opõe um tanto à família, ele aceita facilmente ser tratado como criança nas diversas instituições que regem a sua vida quotidianaQuando se não lhe dá merda a comer, é porque se lhe mija em cima.. A colonização dos diversos setores da prática social limita-se a deparar com a sua mais gritante expressão no mundo estudantil. A transferência, para os estudantes, de toda a má consciência social, dissimula, na realidade, a miséria e a servidão de todos. São, porém, de ordem bem diversa as razões em que se alicerça o nosso desprezo pelo estudante. Tais razões não dizem apenas respeito à sua miséria real; referem-se, também, à sua complacência perante todas as misérias; à sua doentia propensão para consumir, em sossego, alienação, com a esperança, perante a falta de interesse geral, de interessar a sua privação particular. As exigências do capitalismo moderno fazem com que os estudantes, na sua maioria, venham a ser quadros profissionais secundários (isto é, algo equivalente àquilo que era, no século XIX, a função do operário qualificadoMas sem a consciência revolucionária deste último; o operário não alimentava a ilusão da promoção. ). Perante o caráter miserável, que facilmente se pressente, deste futuro mais ou menos próximo que o "indenizará" da vergonhosa miséria do presente, o estudante prefere voltar-se para o seu presente e decorá-lo com ilusórios prestígios. A compensação, em si mesma, é por demais lamentável para que nela nos detenhamos; e tão-pouco com ela poderá cantar vitória no futuro. É a razão por que se refugia num presente irrealmente vivido. Escravo estóico, o estudante julga-se tanto mais livre quanto o tolhem todas as grilhetas da autoridade. Tal como a sua nova família, a Universidade, ele supõe-se o mais "autônomo" dos seres sociais, quando, pelo contrário, depende direta e conjuntamente dos dois mais poderosos sistemas de autoridade social: a família e o Estado. O estudante é deles o filho bem comportado e reconhecido. Seguindo a mesma lógica do filho submisso, participa de todos os valores e mistificações do sistema, e em si os concentra. Aquilo que eram ilusões impostas aos assalariados torna-se ideologia interiorizada e veiculada pela massa dos futuros quadros profissionais secundários. Contrariamente à miséria social antiga, que produziu os mais grandiosos sistemas de compensação da história (as religiões), a miséria marginal estudantil, quanto a ela, só encontrou consolação nas mais obsoletas imagens da sociedade dominante; na repetição burlesca de todos os seus produtos alienados. O estudante francês, na sua qualidade de ser ideológico, chega tarde demais a tudo. Todos os valores e ilusões que constituem o orgulho do seu mundo fechado estão já condenados como ilusões insustentáveis, desde há muito ridicularizadas pela história. Recolhendo um pouco dos sobejos de prestígio da Universidade, o estudante ainda se sente satisfeito por ser estudante. Tarde demais! O ensino mecânico e especializado que recebe está tão profundamente degradado (em relação ao antigo nível da cultura geral burguesaNão nos referimos à cultura de coisas como a Escola Normal Superior nem à dos Sorboniqueiros, mas à dos enciclopedistas ou de Hegel. ) quanto o seu próprio nível intelectual na altura em que a tal ensino acede, e isto pelo simples fato de a realidade que domina o conjunto destas coisas – o sistema econômico – reclamar uma fabricação maciça de estudantes incultos e incapazes de pensar. Que a Universidade se tenha tornado uma organização – institucional – da ignorância, que a própria "alta cultura" se dissolva ao ritmo da produção em série dos professores, que todos estes professores sejam uns cretinos, de tal modo que a maior parte dentre eles provocaria a algazarra de qualquer público de liceu –, tudo isso o ignora o estudante; e, respeitosamente, continua a escutar os seus mestres, com a vontade consciente de perder todo e qualquer espírito crítico, a fim de melhor comungar na ilusão mística de se ter tornado um "estudante", isto é, alguém que seriamente se ocupa na aprendizagem de um saber sério, na expectativa de assim lhe serem confiadas às últimas verdades. Trata-se, aqui, de uma menopausa do espírito. Tudo quanto se passa hoje nos anfiteatros das escolas e das faculdades será condenado na futura sociedade revolucionária como ruído, socialmente nocivo. O estudante, desde já, dá vontade de rir. O estudante não se dá conta sequer de que a história altera também o seu irrisório mundo "fechado". A famosa "Crise da Universidade", detalhe duma crise mais geral do capitalismo moderno, continua a ser objeto de um diálogo de surdos entre diferentes especialistas. Mas apenas traduz, muito simplesmente, as dificuldades de um ajustamento tardio deste setor especial da produção a uma transformação de conjunto do aparelho produtivo. Os resíduos da velha ideologia da universidade liberal burguesa banalizam-se na altura em que a sua base social se dissolve. A Universidade pôde julgar-se uma força autônoma na época do capitalismo de livre-câmbio e do seu Estado liberal, que lhe concedia uma certa liberdade marginal. Na realidade, porém, ela dependia estreitamente das necessidades deste tipo de sociedade: fornecer à minoria privilegiada, que seguia estudos, a cultura geral adequada, antes de esta se integrar nas fileiras da classe dirigente, da qual, a bem dizer, mal tinha saído. Daí o ridículo desses nostálgicos professoresIncapazes de reivindicar o liberalismo filisteu inventam, para uso próprio, referências às liberalidades universitárias da Idade Média, época da "democracia da não-liberdade". b FGEL: Federação Geral dos Estudantes Laicos, facção da UNEF (N do T.). exasperados por terem perdido a sua antiga função de cães de guarda dos futuros dirigentes em proveito dessoutra, bem menos nobre, de cães de pastor que conduzem, segundo as necessidades planificadas do sistema econômico, as fornadas de "colarinhos brancos" para as suas fábricas e escritórios respectivos. São eles, esses ridículos professores, que opõem os seus arcaísmos à tecnocratização da Universidade e imperturbavelmente continuam a debitar os restos duma cultura dita geral a futuros especialistas que não saberão o que fazer dela. Mais sérios, e por conseguinte mais perigosos, são os modernistas da esquerda e os da UNEF conduzidos pelos ultras da FGELb , que reivindicam uma "reforma de estrutura da Universidade", uma "reinserção da Universidade na vida social e econômica", quer dizer, a sua adaptação às necessidades do capitalismo moderno. De distribuidoras da "cultura geral" para uso das classes dirigentes, as diversas faculdades e escolas, ainda adornadas com prestígios anacrônicos, são transformadas em fábricas de criação precoce de quadros secundários e de quadros médios. Longe de contestar este processo histórico que diretamente subordina um dos últimos sectores relativamente autônomos da vida social, às exigências do sistema mercantil, os nossos progressistas protestam contra os atrasos e fraquezas de que a sua realização padece. São eles os defensores da futura universidade cibernetizada que, aqui e ali, se anuncia jáCf. Internatlonal Situationniste, nº 9, ."Correspondance avec un cyberneticien" e o panfleto situacionista La torture dans la vitrine contra o neo-professor A. Moles. . O sistema mercantil e os seus servidores modernos, eis o inimigo. É, porém normal que todo e qualquer debate passe por sobre o estudante, no céu dos seus mestres, e inteiramente lhe escape: o conjunto da sua vida – e, a fortiori, da vida – escapa ao seu entendimento. Por virtude da sua situação econômica de extrema pobreza, o estudante é condenado a um certo modo de sobrevivência bem pouco invejável. Mas, sempre satisfeito por ser aquilo que é, eleva a sua miséria trivial à categoria de um "estilo de vida": o miserabilismo e a boêmia. Ora a "boêmia", já longe de constituir uma solução original, nunca é autenticamente vivida a não ser na seqüência duma rotura completa e irreversível com o meio universitário. Os partidários da boêmia no seio dos estudantes (e todos se gabam de o ser um pouco) limitam-se, pois se agarrar a uma versão artificial e degradada do que não passa, e no melhor dos casos, duma medíocre solução individual. Até o desprezo das velhinhas provincianas, por isso, eles merecem. Estes "originais" continuam, trinta anos depois do que fez esse excelente educador da juventude que foi Wilhelm ReichVide A Luta Sexual da Juventude e A Função do Orgasmo., a ter os comportamentos erótico-amorosos mais tradicionais, reproduzindo as relações genéricas da sociedade de classes nas suas relações intersexuais. A aptidão do estudante para se transformar em militante de toda e qualquer espécie é, aliás, da sua impotência, elucidação bastante. Na margem de liberdade individual permitida pelo espetáculo totalitário, e apesar do seu emprego do tempo mais ou menos descuidado, o estudante continua a ignorar a aventura, a ela preferindo um espaço-tempo quotidiano feito de estreiteza, ordenado em sua intenção pelas barreiras desse mesmo espetáculo. Sem a isso ser obrigado, ele próprio trata de separar trabalho e ócio, ao mesmo tempo que proclama um desprezo hipócrita pelos "marrões" e "máquinas pró-avaliações". Aprova todas as separações, e vai depois gemer para círculos diversos – religiosos, desportivos, políticos ou sindicais – sobre a não-comunicação. É tão burro e tão infeliz que chega espontaneamente e em massa a confiar-se ao controlo para-policial dos psiquiatras e psicólogos, controlo este para seu uso organizado pela vanguarda da opressão moderna e, por conseguinte, aplaudido pelos seus "representantes", que naturalmente nestes Serviços de Apoio Psicológico Universitário (SAPU) vêem uma conquista indispensável e merecidaPara o resto da população é necessária a intervenção da camisa de forças a fim de a levar a comparecer na fortaleza asilar do psiquiatra. Com o estudante, basta dar a entender que foram abertos no ghetto postos de controlo avançados: ele para ali se precipita, e de tal jeito que será necessário distribuir-lhe senhas numeradas.. Mas a miséria real da vida quotidiana estudantil encontra a sua compensação imediata e fantástica naquilo que é o seu ópio principal: a mercadoria cultural. No espetáculo cultural, o estudante encontra naturalmente o seu lugar de discípulo respeitador. Próximo do lugar de produção sem nunca a ele aceder – o Santuário mantêm-se-lhe inacessível –, o estudante descobre a "cultura moderna" na sua qualidade de espectador admirativo. Numa época em que a arte morreu, ele continua a ser o principal fiel dos teatros e dos cineclubes, e o mais ávido consumidor do seu congelado cadáver, agora difundido, embrulhado em celofane, nos supermercados feitos para as donas-de-casa da abundância. Nisso participa ele sem reservas e de boa fé. É esse o seu elemento natural. Se as "casas da cultura" não existissem, o estudante tê-las-ia inventado. Ele é a perfeita demonstração das mais banais análises da sociologia norte-americana do marketing: consumo ostentatório estabelecimento duma diferenciação publicitária entre produtos idênticos na sua nulidade (Pérec ou Robbe-Grillet; Godard ou Lelouch). E basta que os "deuses" que produzem ou organizam o seu espetáculo cultural surjam em cena para que ele mostre ser o seu público principal, o seu sonhado devoto. É assim que em massa assiste às demonstrações mais obscenas de tais "deuses"; e quem senão ele, estudante, povoaria as salas de tais demonstrações, quando, por exemplo, os padres-curas das diferentes igrejas vêem publicamente expor os seus diálogos sem margens (semanas do pensamento dito marxista, reuniões de intelectuais católicos), ou quando os escombros da literatura constatam a sua impotência (cinco mil estudantes pressentes numa sessão intitulada "Que pode a Literatura?"). Incapaz de reais paixões, é com as polêmicas sem paixão que se delicia: com essas discussões entre as vedetas da Inteligência sobre falsos problemas cuja função consiste em dissimu1ar os verdadeiros: os Althusser -Garaudy -Sartre -Barthes -Picard -Lefebvre -Lévi-Strauss -Halliday -Chatelet -Antoine. Humanismo-Existencialismo -Estruturalismo -Cientificismo -Novo Criticismo-Dialéctico-naturalismo -Ciberneticismo -Planetismo -Metafilosofismo. Na sua aplicação, o estudante julga-se de vanguarda porque viu o último filme de Godard, porque comprou o último livro argumentistaA respeito da quadrilha argumentista e do desaparecimento do seu órgão (a revista Arguments) vide o panfleto Aux Poubelles de l’Histoire, difundido pela Internacional Situacionista em 1963. ou porque participou no último happening duma besta chamada Lapassade. Este ignorante toma por novidades "revolucionárias", garantidas por marca, os mais descorados sucedâneos de antigas pesquisas efetivamente importantes no seu tempo, posteriormente adoçadas com vista ao mercado. A questão reside, a este respeito, para o estudante, em preservar continuamente a sua posição cultural. O estudante orgulha-se de comprar, como toda a gente compra, as reedições em livros de bolso duma série de textos importantes e difíceis que a "cultura de massas" propaga a uma cadência aceleradaA este propósito, nunca será demais recomendar a solução, já praticada pelos mais inteligentes, que consiste em roubá-los.. Acontece, simplesmente, que o estudante não sabe ler, contentando-se em consumi-los com os olhos. As suas leituras preferidas continuam a ser a imprensa especializada que orquestra o consumo delirante dos acessórios culturais; docilmente, aceita as suas imperativas decisões publicitárias, e é delas que faz a referência-tipo dos seus gostos. Ainda se delicia com o Express e o Observateur, ou então acredita que o Monde, cujo estilo se lhe apresenta por demais difícil, é realmente um jornal "objetivo" que reflete a atualidade. Para aprofundar os seus conhecimentos gerais, sacia-se com a Planete, a revista mágica que faz acabar com as rugas e as borbulhas das velhas idéias. É com esta espécie de guias que julga participar do mundo moderno e iniciar-se na política. Porque o estudante, mais do que quem quer que seja, mostra-se contente por ser politizado. Fá-lo, simplesmente, ignorando que nisso participa através do mesmo espetáculo. É assim que se reapropria de todos os ridículos despojos duma esquerda que foi aniquilada há mais de quarenta anos, pelo reformismo "socialista" e pela contra-revolução stalinista. Tudo isto o ignora ele ainda, ao passo que o poder o sabe claramente, e os operários de maneira confusa. Ele participa, com um orgulho imbecil, nas mais irrisórias manifestações que só a ele conseguem seduzir. A falsa consciência política encontra-se, na sua pessoa, em estado puro, constituindo o estudante a base ideal para as manipulações dos fantomáticos burocratas das organizações moribundas (do partido dito comunista à UNEF). Estas organizações programam totalitariamente as suas opções políticas; todo e qualquer desvio ou veleidade de "independência" volta a entrar, docilmente, depois dum simulacro de resistência, numa ordem que nunca foi posta em questãoCf. as últimas aventuras da UEC e dos seus homólogos cristãos com as suas hierarquias respectivas tais aventuras mostram que a única unidade entre toda esta gente reside na submissão incondicional aos seus chefes. . Quando o estudante julga ir mais longe, como essas pessoas que se chamam, por virtude duma verdadeira doença da inversão publicitária, J. C. R., quando não são, nem jovens, nem comunistas, nem revolucionários, é para aderir, contente, à palavra de ordem pontifical "Paz no Vietnam". O estudante orgulha-se de se opor aos "arcaísmos" de um De Gaulle; mas não percebe que o faz em nome de erros do passado, de crimes arrefecidos (como o stalinismo na época de Togliatti – Garaudy – Krutchev - Mao) e que, deste modo, a sua juventude é ainda mais arcaica do que o poder – porque o Poder, quanto a ele, dispõe efetivamente de tudo quanto é necessário para administrar uma sociedade moderna. O estudante, porém, não se fica por um tal arcaísmo. Ele julga dever ter, a respeito de tudo, idéias gerais, concepções coerentes do mundo que dêem um sentido à sua necessidade de agitação e de promiscuidade assexuada. Eis a razão por que, manipulado pelos mais recentes febrilismos das capelas, ele se lança sobre a velharia das velharias para adorar o cadáver pestilento de Deus e dedicar-se aos restos decompostos das religiões pré-históricas, que julga dignas de si e do seu tempo. O meio estudantil constitui – quase nem vale a pena sublinhá-lo –, juntamente com o das velhinhas provincianas, o sector onde perdura a mais forte dose de religião praticada, e continua ainda a ser a melhor "terra de missões" (ao passo que em todas as outras se devoraram já ou se expulsaram os missionários), no seio da qual padres-estudantes continuam a sodomizar, sem se ocultarem, milhares de estudantes nas suas retóricas espirituais. Bem entendido, há no seio dos estudantes pessoas de um nível intelectual satisfatório. São as que dominam, sem se cansar, os miseráveis controles de capacidade previstos para os medíocres; e, justamente, fazem-no na medida em que compreenderam o sistema, porque o desprezam e sabem que são seus inimigos. Do sistema de ensino retiram o que este tem de melhor: as bolsas de estudo. Tirando proveito das falhas do controlo, e da sua própria lógica, que obriga atualmente a manter um pequeno setor puramente intelectual – a "investigação" –, dedicam-se tranqüilamente a levar a perturbação ao mais alto nível: o seu declarado desprezo pelo sistema vai a par com a lucidez que lhes permite justamente ser mais fortes que os serventuários do sistema, e antes de mais nada intelectualmente. As pessoas a que aqui nos referimos figuram já de fato entre os teóricos do movimento revolucionário que se aproxima, e gabam-se de ser tão conhecidos como ele quando disso se começar a falar. Elas não ocultam, perante quem quer que seja, que aquilo que com tanta facilidade retiram do "sistema de estudos" é utilizado para a sua destruição. Porque o estudante não pode revoltar-se contra o quer que seja sem se revoltar contra os seus estudos; e a necessidade desta sua revolta faz-se nele sentir menos naturalmente do que no operário, que se revolta espontaneamente contra a sua condição de operário. O estudante, porém, é um produto da sociedade moderna, ao mesmo titulo que Godard e a Coca-Cola. A sua extrema alienação só pode ser contestada pela contestação da sociedade no seu conjunto. De modo algum esta crítica pode realizar-se no terreno estudantil: o estudante, como tal, apropria-se de um pseudovalor que o impede de tomar consciência do seu desapossamento real, e é por tal fato que patina no cúmulo da falsa consciência. Por toda à parte onde a sociedade moderna começa a ser contestada, todavia, isso significa que há na juventude a revolta, revolta que corresponde, de imediato, a uma crítica total do comportamento estudantil. Não basta que o pensamento procure a realização; é necessário que a realização trate de descobrir o seu pensamento Após um longo período de sono letárgico e de contra-revolução permanente, esboça-se, desde há alguns anos, um novo período de contestação de que parece ser portadora a juventude. Mas a sociedade do espetáculo, na representação que faz de si mesma e dos seus inimigos, impõe as suas categorias ideológicas para a compreensão do mundo e da história. Ela conduz tudo quanto aí se desenrola à ordem natural das coisas, encerrando as verdadeiras novidades que anunciam a sua superação no contexto restrito da sua ilusória novidade. A revolta da juventude contra o modo de vida que se lhe impõe não é, na realidade, mais do que o sinal precursor duma vasta subversão que englobará o conjunto dos indivíduos que sentem cada vez mais a impossibilidade de viver; não é mais do que o prelúdio da próxima época revolucionária. Só que a ideologia dominante e os seus órgãos diários, segundo mecanismos experimentados de inversão da realidade, não podem deixar de reduzir este movimento histórico real a uma pseudocategoria sócio-natural: a Idéia de Juventude (cuja essência consistiria na revolta). Reduzindo, deste modo, uma nova juventude da revolta à eterna revolta da juventude – que renasceria em cada geração para se apagar quando o "jovem é tomado pela seriedade da produção e pela atividade com vista a fins concretos e verdadeiros". A "revolta dos jovens" foi e é ainda objeto duma verdadeira praga jornalística, que dela faz o espetáculo duma "revolta" possível oferecida à contemplação para impedir que se a viva, como esfera aberrante – já integrada – necessária ao funcionamento do sistema social; esta revolta contra a sociedade tranqüiliza a sociedade porque se a imagina como coisa parcial, e como coisa parcial que como tal se mantenha, no apartheid das "questões da juventude" – do mesmo modo que haveria um problema feminino ou um problema negro –, supondo-se, assim, que haverá de durar apenas uma parte da vida. Na realidade, porém, se de fato existe um "problema da juventude" no interior da sociedade moderna é porque a crise profunda desta sociedade é ressentida com a acuidade maior pela juventudeNo sentido de que a juventude se não limita a ressenti-la, procurando exprimi-la. . Produto por excelência desta sociedade moderna, ela própria é moderna, quer para nela se integrar sem reservas, quer para a recusar radicalmente. O que é digno de admiração não é tanto que a juventude seja revoltada, mas sim que os "adultos" se mostrem tão resignados. Coisa, aliás, que não tem uma explicação mitológica, mas outrossim histórica: a geração precedente conheceu todas as derrotas e consumiu todas as mentiras do período de desagregação do movimento revolucionário. Considerada em si mesma, a "juventude" constitui um mito publicitário já profundamente ligado ao modo de produção capitalista, como expressão do seu dinamismo. Esta ilusória primazia da juventude tornou-se possível com a nova arrancada da economia, após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, na seqüência da introdução maciça no mercado de toda uma categoria de consumidores mais maleáveis, papel este que assegura um diploma de integração na sociedade do espetáculo. Mas a explicação dominante do mundo encontra-se de novo em contradição com a realidade socioeconômica (porque atrasada em relação a esta), e é justamente a juventude que começa por afirmar um irresistível furor de viver, insurgindo-se espontaneamente contra a chatice quotidiana e o tempo morto que o velho mundo continua a segregar através das suas diferentes modernizações. A fração revoltada da juventude exprime a pura recusa, sem a consciência duma perspectiva de superação; exprime a sua recusa niilista. Esta perspectiva busca-se e constitui-se por toda à parte do mundo. Do que precisa é de atingir a coerência da crítica teórica e a organização prática duma tal coerência. Ao nível mais sumário, os "Blusões Negros", e isto em todos os países, exprimem com a maior violência aparente a recusa de se integrarem. Mas o caráter abstrato da sua rejeição não lhes deixa qualquer possibilidade de escaparem às contradições de um sistema de que são o produto negativo e espontâneo. Os "Blusões Negros" são produzidos por todas as costuras da ordem atual: pelo urbanismo dos grandes centros habitacionais, pela decomposição dos valores, pela extensão dos ócios consumíveis cada vez mais chatos, pelo controlo humanitário-policial cada vez mais alargado ao conjunto da vida quotidiana, pela sobrevivência econômica da célula familiar privada de qualquer significado. Os "Blusões Negros" desprezam o trabalho mas aceitam as mercadorias. O que quereriam era poder dispor de tudo quanto à publicidade lhes mostra, imediatamente e sem que tivessem de pagar. Esta contradição fundamental domina por inteiro a sua existência, e é ele o contexto que retém e aprisiona a sua tentativa de afirmação no sentido da busca duma verdadeira liberdade no emprego do tempo, da afirmação individual e da constituição de um gênero de comunidade. (Simplesmente, tais micro-comunidades recompõem, à margem da sociedade desenvolvida, um primitivismo em que a miséria real inelutavelmente recria a hierarquia no grupo. Esta hierarquia, que só pode afirmar-se na luta contra outros grupos, isola cada um dos grupos e, no seio de cada grupo, o indivíduo.) Para sair desta contradição, o "Blusão Negro" acaba por se ver perante a necessidade de trabalhar para poder comprar mercadorias – e, aqui, todo um setor da produção é expressamente constituído para a sua recuperação como consumidor (motos, guitarras elétricas, vestuário, discos, etc) –, ou então tem de atacar as leis da mercadoria, quer de forma primária, roubando-a, quer duma forma consciente, elevando-se à crítica revolucionária do mundo da mercadoria. O consumo porém abranda os costumes destes jovens revoltados, vindo a sua revolta a cair no pior dos conformismos. O mundo dos "Blusões Negros" só tem como perspectiva a tomada de consciência revolucionária ou a obediência cega nas fábricas. Os Provos constituem a primeira forma de superação da experiência dos "Blusões Negros", a organização da sua primeira expressão: política. Surgiram por virtude de um encontro entre alguns detritos da arte decomposta em busca de êxito e uma massa de jovens revoltados em busca de afirmação. A sua organização permitiu a uns e a outros avançar e aceder a um novo tipo de contestação. Os "artistas" trouxeram com eles algumas tendências, ainda muito mistificadas, no sentido do jogo, revestidas de um confuso amontoado ideológico; os jovens revoltados só tinham por eles a violência da sua revolta. Desde a formação da sua organização, as duas tendências mantiveram-se distintas; a massa sem teoria viu-se desde logo sob a alçada tutelar duma ínfima camada de dirigentes suspeitos, que procuram manter o "poder" de que dispõem através da segregação duma ideologia provotista. A violência dos "Blusões Negros", em vez de passar, no plano das idéias, para uma tentativa de superação da arte, foi o reformismo neo-artístico que prevaleceu. Os Provos são a expressão do último reformismo produzido pelo capitalismo moderno: o da vida quotidiana. Quando se mostra necessária pelo menos uma revolução ininterrupta para se transformar a vida, a hierarquia. Provo julga – tal como Bernstein julgava transformar o capitalismo em socialismo através das reformas – que basta serem aplicados alguns melhoramentos para que a vida quotidiana se modifique. Os Provos, ao optarem pelo fragmentário, acabam assim por aceitar a totalidade. Para se dotarem de uma base, os seus dirigentes inventaram a ridícula ideologia do Provotariado (mistela artístico-política inocentemente composta dos restos bolorentos duma festa que não conheceram), destinada, segundo eles, a opor-se à pretensa passividade e ao emburguesamento do proletariado, formulário este, vazio e pretensioso, de todos os cretinos do século. Porque perderam a esperança de transformar a totalidade, perdem a esperança nas únicas forças que contêm a esperança duma superação total. O proletariado é o motor da sociedade capitalista, sendo por isso o seu perigo mortal; tudo é feito para o reprimir (partidos, sindicatos burocráticos, polícia e, mais, freqüentemente do que contra os Provos, colonização de toda a sua existência), na medida em que ele é a única força realmente ameaçadora. Os Provos disso não compreenderam nada; mantêm-se, deste modo, incapazes de fazer a crítica do sistema de produção, ficando, do mesmo passo, prisioneiros de todo o sistema. E quando, num motim operário anti-sindical, a sua base aderiu à violência direta, os dirigentes viram-se completamente ultrapassados pelo movimento, não vendo, no seu desvario, nada melhor do que denunciar os "excessos" e apelar ao pacifismo, renunciando lastimavelmente ao seu programa, que consistia nisto: provocar as autoridades para mostrar o seu caráter repressivo (clamando que eram provocados pela polícia). Para cúmulo, apelaram, pela rádio, os jovens amotinados a que se deixassem educar pelos "Provos", quer dizer, pelos dirigentes os quais largamente puseram à mostra que o seu vago "anarquismo" não passava de um novo embuste. A revoltada base dos Provos só pode aceder à crítica revolucionária começando por se revoltar contra os seus chefes, o que significa aderir às forças revolucionárias objetivas do proletariado e desembaraçar-se de gente como um Constant, artista oficial da Holanda monárquica, ou como um De Vries, parlamentário falhado e admirador da polícia inglesa. Só assim os Provos podem juntar-se à autêntica contestação moderna, que neles já dispõe duma base real. Se pretendem realmente transformar o mundo, que abandonem todos quantos pretendem contentar-se com a sua reabilitação. Ao revoltarem-se contra os seus estudos, os estudantes norte-americanos puseram imediatamente em causa uma sociedade que tem necessidade de tais estudos. Do mesmo modo que a sua revolta (em Berkeley e alhures) contra a hierarquia universitária se afirmou, desde logo, como uma revolta contra todo o sistema social baseado na hierarquia e na ditadura da economia e do Estado. Ao recusarem-se a integrar as empresas a que os seus estudos especializados muito naturalmente os destinavam, põem profundamente em causa um sistema de produção no qual todas as atividades, bem como o seu produto, escapam por inteiro aos seus autores. Assim, através de tentativas, e duma confusão ainda muito importante, a juventude norte-americana acaba por procurar, na "sociedade da abundância", uma alternativa revolucionária coerente. Em larga medida ela mantém-se vinculada aos dois aspectos relativamente acidentais da crise americana: os Negros e o Vietnam; e as pequenas organizações que constituem a "Nova Esquerda" disso se ressentem imenso. Se, na sua forma, se faz sentir uma autêntica exigência de democracia, a debilidade do seu conteúdo subversivo fá-las cair em contradições perigosas. A hostilidade em relação à política tradicional das velhas organizações é facilmente recuperada pela ignorância em relação ao mundo político, que se traduz por uma grande falta de informação e por ilusões a respeito do que efetivamente se passa no mundo. A hostilidade abstrata perante a sua sociedade os conduz à admiração ou ao apoio dos seus inimigos mais aparentes: as burocracias ditas socialistas, a China ou Cuba. É assim que se depara, num grupo como o Resurgence Youth Movement, simultaneamente com uma condenação à morte do Estado e com um elogio da "Revolução Cultural" conduzida pela mais gigantesca burocracia dos templos modernos: a China de Mao. Ao mesmo tempo que a sua organização semilibertária e não-diretiva corre a toda a altura o risco, devido a uma manifesta falta de conteúdo, de cair na ideologia da "dinâmica dos grupos" ou no universo fechado da Seita. O consumo maciço de droga é a expressão duma miséria real e o protesto contra esta miséria real: ela constitui a busca falaciosa de liberdade num mundo sem liberdade, a crítica religiosa de um mundo que superou ele próprio à religião. Não é por acaso que se a encontra sobretudo nos meios beatniks (verdadeira direita dos jovens revoltados), centros da rejeição ideológica e da aceitação das mais fantásticas superstições (zen, espiritismo. misticismo da "New Church" e outras inúteis merdas como o gandhismo ou o humanismo...). Através da sua tentativa de busca de um programa revolucionário, os estudantes norte-americanos cometem o mesmo erro que os Provos e proclamam ser "a classe mais explorada da sociedade"; eles precisam, desde hoje, de compreender que não têm interesses distintos de todos quantos sofrem a opressão generalizada e a escravidão mercantil. A Leste, o totalitarismo burocrático começa também a produzir as suas forças negativas. A revolta dos jovens é ali particularmente virulenta, e só é conhecida através das denúncias que dela fazem os diferentes órgãos do aparelho ou as medidas policiais que adota para as conter. É assim que tomamos conhecimento de que uma parte da juventude já não "respeita" a ordem moral e familiar (tal como existe na sua mais detestável forma burguesa), se entrega à "libertinagem", despreza o trabalho e já não obedece à polícia do partido. Na URSS, chega-se mesmo a nomear expressamente um ministro para combater a vadiice rufia. Paralelamente porém a esta revolta difusa procura afirmar-se uma contestação mais elaborada, e os grupos ou pequenas revistas que vivem na clandestinidade surgem e desaparecem segundo as flutuações da repressão policial. O fato mais importante consistiu na publicação, pelos jovens polacos Kuron e Modzelewski da sua Carta-Aberta ao Partido Operário Polaco. Neste texto, afirmam de modo expresso a necessidade da abolição das relações de produção e das relações sociais atuais e consideram que, para tal fim, "a revolução é inelutável". A intelligentsia dos países de Leste procura atualmente tornar conscientes e formular claramente as razões desta crítica que os operários concretizaram em Berlim Leste, em Varsóvia e em Budapeste – a crítica proletária do poder de classe burocrático. Esta revolta tem profundamente contra si a desvantagem de começar por pôr os problemas reais, bem como a sua solução. Se nos outros países o movimento é possível, mantendo-se no entanto o objetivo mistificado, nas burocracias de Leste a contestação não alimenta ilusões e os seus objetos são conhecidos. Trata-se, para ela, de inventar as formas da sua realização, de abrir o caminho que aí conduz. Quanto à revolta dos jovens ingleses, esta encontrou a sua primeira expressão organizada no movimento antiatômico. Esta luta parcial, vinculada à volta do vago programa da Comissão dos Cem – que pôde congregar cerca de 300 mil manifestantes –, levou a cabo o seu mais belo gesto na Primavera de 1963 com o escândalo do R.S.G. 6Durante o qual os partidários do movimento antiatômico descobrem, tornaram público e a seguir invadiram os abrigos antiatômicos u1tra-secretos reservados aos membros do Governo. . Uma tal luta não podia senão vir a decair, por falta de perspectivas, recuperada pelos escombros da política tradicional e pelas boas almas pacifistas. O arcaísmo do controle na vida quotidiana, característico da Inglaterra, não pôde resistir ao assalto do mundo moderno, e a decomposição acelerada dos valores seculares engendra tendências profundamente revolucionárias na crítica de todos os aspectos de modo de vidaEstamos a pensar na excelente revista Heatwave, cuja evolução parece indicar um radicalismo cada vez mais rigoroso. Endereço: Redclife Rd., 13. London SW 10. (Bem entendido, esta e outras indicações semelhantes estão fora de uso. N. do T.) . É necessário que as exigências desta juventude se juntem à resistência duma classe operária que se situa entre as mais combativas do mundo, a dos shop-stewards e das greves selvagens; o êxito das suas lutas só em perspectivas comuns pode ser procurado. O desmoronar da social-democracia no poder constitui apenas uma possibilidade suplementar no sentido de uma tal conjugação. As explosões que um tal encontro ocasionará mostrar-se-ão muito mais temerárias do que tudo quanto se pôde ver em Amsterdã. O motim provotário, perante um tal encontro, não passará de uma brincadeira de crianças. Só daí pode surgir um verdadeiro movimento revolucionário, no qual as necessidades práticas terão encontrado a sua resposta. O Japão é o único dentre os países industrialmente avançados onde esta fusão da juventude estudantil e dos operários de vanguarda já se realizou. ZengakurenKaihosha, c/o Dairyulso, 3 Nakanoekimae, Nakanoku, Tóquio, Japão. Zengakuren, Hirota Building 2-10, Kandajimbo cho, Chlyoda-Ku, Tóquio. Japão., a famosa organização dos estudantes revolucionários e a Liga dos Jovens Trabalhadores Marxistas, constituem as duas importantes organizações formadas segundo a orientação comum da Liga Comunista Revolucionária. Esta formação põe-se já o problema da organização revolucionária. Simultaneamente, e sem ilusões, combate o capitalismo no Ocidente e a burocracia dos países ditos socialistas. Agrupa já alguns milhares de estudantes e operários organizados numa base democrática e anti-hierárquica, na base da participação de todos os membros em todas as atividades da organização. São deste modo os revolucionários japoneses os primeiros no mundo a levar a cabo desde já grandes lutas organizadas, referindo-se a um programa avançado e com uma larga participação das massas. Incessantemente, milhares de operários e estudantes saem à rua e afrontam violentamente a polícia japonesa. Todavia, a L.C.R., e se bem que os combata firmemente, não explica completa e concretamente os dois sistemas. Procura ainda definir com precisão a exploração burocrática, do mesmo modo que ainda não conseguiu formular explicitamente as características do capitalismo moderno, a critica da vida quotidiana e a crítica do espetáculo. A Liga Comunista Revolucionária, no fundamental, continua a ser uma organização proletária clássica. É presentemente a mais importante formação revolucionária no mundo, e deve constituir, desde já, um dos pólos de discussão e de congregação para a nova crítica proletária no mundo. Criar por fim a situação que impossibilite qualquer regresso ao passado "Ser de vanguarda é caminhar a par da realidade"International Situationiste, nº 8. . A critica radical do mundo moderno precisa de ter agora por objeto e como objetivo a totalidade. Ela precisa de ter: por objeto, inseparavelmente, o seu passado real, aquilo que ele é efetivamente, e as perspectivas da sua transformação. Isto porque, para poder dizer toda a verdade do mundo atual, e a fortiori para; formular o projeto da sua inteira subversão, é necessário poder revelar-se toda a sua história oculta, quer dizer, encarar de forma inteiramente desmistificada e fundamentalmente critica a história de todo o movimento revolucionário internacional, há mais de um século inaugurada pelo proletariado dos países do Ocidente, encarando deste modo as suas "derrotas" e as suas "vitórias". "Este movimento contra o conjunto da organização do velho mundo há muito tempo já que acabou"Idem, nº 7. ; e acabou sem êxito. A sua última manifestação histórica consistiu na derrota da revolução proletária em Espanha (em Barcelona, em Maio de 1937). Todavia, tanto os seus "insucessos" oficiais como as suas "vitórias" oficiais têm de ser analisados à luz dos seus prolongamentos, e restabelecidas as suas verdades respectivas. Deste modo, podemos afirmar que "há derrotas que constituem vitórias e vitórias mais vergonhosas que derrotas" ( Karl Liebknecht na véspera do seu assassínio) . Com efeito, a primeira "derrota" do poder proletário, a Comuna de Paris, constitui na realidade a sua primeira grande vitória já que, pela primeira vez, o proletariado primitivo pôde assim afirmar a sua capacidade histórica para dirigir livremente o conjunto da vida social. Da mesma forma, a sua primeira grande "vitória", a revolução bolchevista, não passa, feitas às contas, da sua mais pesada derrota. O triunfo da ordem bolchevista coincide com o movimento de contra-revolução internacional, iniciado com o esmagamento dos espartaquistas pela "social-democracia" alemã. O seu comum triunfo mostrou-se mais profundo do que a sua aparente oposição, e esta ordem bolchevista não passava, afinal, de um novo disfarce e de uma figura particular da velha ordem. Os resultados da contra-revolução russa foram, com efeito, os seguintes: internamente o estabelecimento e o desenvolvimento de um novo modo de exploração, o capitalismo burocrático de Estado; externamente, a multiplicação das seções da Internacional dita comunista, sucursais destinadas a defender aquele capitalismo e a propagar o seu modelo. Nas suas diferentes variantes burocráticas e burguesas, o capitalismo mostrava-se de novo florescente – sobre os cadáveres, agora, dos marinheiros de Cronstadt e dos camponeses da Ucrânia, dos operários de Berlim, Kiel, Turim, Xangai e, mais tarde, de Barcelona. A III Internacional, aparentemente criada pelos bolchevistas para lutar contra os restos da social-democracia reformista da II Internacional, e para agrupar a vanguarda proletária nos "partidos comunistas revolucionários", estava por demais ligada aos seus criadores e aos seus interesses para poder realizar, onde quer que fosse, a verdadeira revolução socialista. A II Internacional constituía, na realidade, a verdade da III. Muito cedo, o modelo russo impôs-se às organizações operárias do Ocidente, e as evoluções respectivas foram uma única e mesma coisa. À ditadura totalitária da burocracia, nova classe dirigente, sobre o proletariado russo, correspondia, no seio destas organizações, o domínio de uma camada de burocratas políticos e sindicais sobre a grande massa dos operários, cujos interesses se tornaram francamente contraditórios com os desses dirigentes. O monstro stalinista perseguia a consciência operária, ao mesmo tempo que o capitalismo, em vias de burocratização e de superdesenvolvimento, resolvia as suas crises internas e, arrogantemente, afirmava a sua nova vitória, cuja permanência reclama. Uma mesma forma social, em aparência divergente e variada, toma conta do mundo, e é assim que os princípios do velho mundo continuam a governar o nosso mundo moderno. Os mortos perseguem ainda, como um pesadelo, o cérebro dos vivos. No seio deste mundo, múltiplas organizações pretensamente revolucionárias limitam-se a combatê-lo em aparência, no seu próprio terreno, através das maiores mistificações. Todas elas invocam ideologias mais ou menos petrificadas, limitando-se de fato a participar na consolidação da ordem dominante. Os sindicatos e os partidos políticos forjados pela classe operária com vista à sua própria emancipação passavam, entretanto, de meros reguladores do sistema, à propriedade privada de dirigentes que trabalham com vista à sua emancipação particular, conseguindo um estatuto no seio da classe dirigente duma sociedade que não pensam sequer pôr em questão. O programa real destes sindicatos e partidos limita-se a retomar insipidamente, a fraseologia "revolucionária", e a aplicar de fato as palavras de ordem do mais amenizado reformismo, visto o próprio capitalismo se tornar oficialmente reformista. Onde puderam tomar o poder – em países mais atrasados do que a Rússia –, o resultado dessa tomada do poder limitou-se à reprodução do modelo stalinista do totalitarismo contra-revolucionárioA realização efetiva deste modelo consiste na tendência a industrializar o país, através da clássica acumulação primitiva à custa do campesinato, acumulação esta acelerada pelo terror burocrático. . E onde isso não aconteceu constituem o complemento estático e necessárioDesde há 45 anos que em França o partido dito comunista não dá um passo no sentido da tomada do poder, e o mesmo acontece em todos os países avançados onde o exército dito vermelho não chegou. ao auto-regulamento do capitalismo burocratizado, a contradição indispensável à manutenção do seu humanismo policial. Por outro lado, continuam a ser, em relação às massas operárias, os garantes indefectíveis e os incondicionais defensores da contra-revolução burocrática, bem como os dóceis instrumentos da sua política externa. Num mundo fundamentalmente impostor, eles são os portadores da mais radical impostura, ativando-se em favor da perenidade da ditadura universal da Economia e do Estado. Tal como o afirmam os situacionistas, "um modelo social universalmente dominante, que tende ao auto-regulamento totalitário, só aparentemente é combatido por falsas contestações situadas, em permanência, no seu próprio terreno, ilusões que, pelo contrário, reforçam este modelo. O pseudo-socialismo burocrático não passa do mais grandioso destes disfarces do velho mundo hierárquico do trabalho alienado""Les Luttes de classes en Algérie", Internationale Situationniste, n. 10.. O sindicalismo estudantil, nisto tudo, não passa, quanto a ele, da caricatura duma caricatura, a repetição burlesca e inútil de um sindicalismo degenerado. A denúncia teórica e prática do stalinismo, em todas as suas formas, tem de constituir a banalidade de base de todas as futuras organizações revolucionárias. É evidente que em França, por exemplo, onde o atraso econômico ainda faz recuar a consciência da crise, o movimento revolucionário só das ruínas do stalinismo destruído poderá renascer. A destruição do stalinismo tem de tornar-se o delenda Carthago da última revolução da pré-história. Esta tem ela própria de romper definitivamente com a sua própria pré-história, e extrair toda a sua poesia do futuro. Os "bolchevistas ressuscitados", que representam a farsa de "militantismo" nos diferentes grupúsculos esquerdistas, são mofas emanações do passado, e de modo nenhum anunciam o futuro. Resto do grande naufrágio da "revolução traída", apresentam-se como os fiéis defensores da ortodoxia bolchevista: a defesa da URSS é a sua insuportável fidelidade e a sua escandalosa demissão. Só nos famosos países subdesenvolvidosA respeito do papel que desempenharam na Argélia vide "Les luttes de classes em Algérie", Internationale Situationiste, n. 10. a) Partisans: revista terceiro-mundista (1961-1972) editada pelo trotskista François Maspéro. (N. do T.). b) Sociallsme ou Barbarie: revista fundada em 1949 e que se mantém até 1966. Leva inicialmente a cabo uma útil atividade de clarificação teórica, baseada numa crítica clara do stalinismo. Entre os seus principais animadores contam-se Cornelius Castoriadis e Henry Simon, de quem há textos editados em Português (N. do T.) c) "Cardanista": de Paul Cardan, um dos pseudônimos de Castoriadis (N. do T.). d) Pouvolr Ouvrier: órgão da tendência mais leninista que teve origem em Sociallsme ou Barbarie. (N. do T.). , onde eles próprios ratificam o subdesenvolvimento teórico, podem conservar ilusões. De Partisansa (órgão dos stalino-trotskistas reconciliados) a todas as tendências e meias tendências que entre si disputam "Trotski" no interior e no exterior da IV Internacional, reina uma mesmíssima ideologia revolucionarista e uma mesmíssima incapacidade prática e teórica para compreender os problemas do mundo moderno. Separam-nos, da Revolução, quarenta anos de história contra-revolucionária. Não têm razão por já não estarem em 1920, e em 1920 já não tinham razão. A dissolução do grupo "ultra-esquerdista" Socialisme ou Barbarieb, após a sua divisão em duas frações, a "modernista cardanista"c e a "marxista antiquada" (de Pouvoir Ouvrier)d, prova, se tal fosse necessário, que não pode haver revolução fora do moderno, nem pensamento moderno fora da crítica revolucionária a reinventarInternationale Situationniste, nº. 9. e Le Monde Libertaire: órgão oficial da Federação Anarquista (francesa). (N. do T.).. Tal dissolução é significativa na medida em que qualquer separação entre estes dois aspectos cai inevitavelmente, quer no museu da pré-história revolucionária terminada, quer na modernidade do poder, isto é, na contra-revolução dominante: Voix ouvriere ou Arguments. Quanto aos diversos grupúsculos "anarquistas", todos eles prisioneiros desta denominação, nada mais possuem para além desta ideologia reduzida a um mero rótulo: o incrível Monde Libertairee, evidentemente redigido por estudantes, atinge o mais fantástico grau da confusão e da parvoíce. Essa gente tolera efetivamente tudo, visto tolerarem-se uns aos outros. A sociedade dominante, que se gaba da sua permanente modernização, tem agora de encontrar a quem falar, isto é, à negação modernizada que ela própria produz: "Deixemos agora aos mortos o cuidado de enterrar os seus mortos e de os chorar""Adresse aux révolutionnaires…", Internationale Situationniste, nº. 10.. As desmistificações práticas do movimento histórico desembaraçam a consciência revolucionária dos fantasmas que a perseguiam; a revolução da vida quotidiana encontra-se perante as tarefas imensas que tem de realizar. A revolução, tal como a vida que anuncia, precisa de ser reinventada. Se o projeto revolucionário continua fundamentalmente o mesmo (a abolição da sociedade de classes), isso acontece porque em nenhuma das condições em que se forma foram radicalmente transformadas. Trata-se de o retomar, tal projeto, com um radicalismo e uma coerência ampliados pela experimentada falência dos seus antigos portadores, a fim de evitar que a sua realização fragmentária conduza a uma nova divisão da sociedade. A luta entre o poder e o novo proletariado só se pode manifestar com base na totalidade; é por isso que o futuro movimento revolucionário precisa de abolir, no seu seio, tudo quanto tenda a reproduzir os produtos alienados do sistema mercantilDefinido este pela predominância do trabalho-mercadoria. . Ele precisa de ser, simultaneamente, a sua crítica viva e a negação que em si mesma contém todos os elementos da superação possível. Tal como bem o entendeu Lukács (para o aplicar, porém, a um objeto que disso não era digno, o partido bolchevista), a organização revolucionária é uma mediação necessária entre a teoria e a prática, entre o homem e a história, entre a massa dos trabalhadores e o proletariado constituído em classe. As tendências e divergências "teóricas" precisam de se transformar imediatamente numa questão de organização se pretendem mostrar a via da sua realização. A questão da organização constituirá a sentença final do novo movimento revolucionário, o tribunal perante o qual será julgada a coerência do seu projeto essencial: a realização internacional do poder absoluto dos Conselhos Operários, tal como foi esboçado pela experiência das revoluções proletárias deste século. Uma tal organização tem de salientar a critica radical de tudo aquilo que alicerceia a sociedade que combate, a saber: a produção mercantil, a ideologia sob todos os seus disfarces, o Estado e as separações por ele impostas. A cisão entre teoria e prática constitui o escolho em que tropeçou o velho movimento revolucionário. Só os momentos mais altos das lutas proletárias superaram esta cisão e depararam com a sua verdade. Nenhuma organização conseguiu ainda saltar por sobre este Rodes. A ideologia, por mais "revolucionária" que se apresente, está sempre ao serviço dos chefes, e é o sinal de alarme que designa o inimigo dissimulado. É a razão por que a critica da ideologia tem de constituir, em última análise, o problema central da organização revolucionária. Só o mundo alienado produz a impostura; e a impostura não poderia reaparecer no interior do que pretende conter a verdade social sem que esta organização deixasse de se transformar, ela própria, numa nova impostura, num mundo fundamentalmente impostor. A organização revolucionária que projeta realizar o poder absoluto dos Conselhos Operários deve constituir o terreno onde se esboçam todos os aspectos positivos deste poder. Por isso precisa de levar a cabo uma luta mortal contra a teoria leninista da organização. A revolução de 1905 e a organização espontânea dos trabalhadores russos em sovietes era já uma crítica em atosDepois da crítica teórica levada a cabo por Rosa Luxemburgo. desta teoria nefasta. Mas o movimento bolchevista teimava em acreditar que a espontaneidade operária não poderia ultrapassar a consciência "trade-unionista" e que seria, por isso, incapaz de apreender "a totalidade". Eis, porém, o que isto significava: degolar o proletariado a fim de permitir que o partido "encabeçasse" a Revolução. Não se pode contestar, tão impiedosamente como o fez Lenine, a capacidade histórica do proletariado para se libertar por si próprio, sem contestar a sua capacidade para gerir inteiramente a sociedade futura. Numa tal perspectiva, a palavra de ordem "todo o poder aos sovietes" não significava senão a conquista dos sovietes pelo partido, a instauração do Estado do partido em vez do "Estado" em deperecimento do proletariado em armas. É, todavia esta palavra de ordem que se mostra necessário retomar radicalmente, desembarançando-a da má fé dos bolchevistas. O proletariado só pode entregar-se ao jogo da revolução se o fizer para conquistar um mundo por inteiro; de contrário não é coisíssima nenhuma. A forma única do seu poder, a autogestão generalizada, não pode ser partilhada com qualquer outra força. Ao mesmo tempo, e na medida em que ele é a dissolução efetiva de todos os poderes, não poderá tolerar qualquer limitação (geográfica ou de outra ordem); os compromissos que aceitar transformam-se de imediato em comprometimentos, em demissão. "A autogestão deve constituir simultaneamente o meio e o fim da luta atual. Ela é, não só aquilo que, na luta, está em jogo, mas igualmente a forma adequada desta luta. É para si mesma a matéria que ativa e a sua própria pressuposição"Les luttes de classes en Algérie-, Ibidem. f Isto é, de forças exteriores ao indivíduo. (N. do T.). . A critica unitária do mundo é a garantia da coerência e da verdade da organização revolucionária. Tolerar a existência dos sistemas de opressão (na medida em que envergam uma fatiota "revolucionária", por exemplo) num ponto qualquer do mundo consiste em reconhecer a legitimidade da opressão. Do mesmo modo, se uma tal crítica tolera a alienação num qualquer domínio da vida social, é porque aceita a fatalidade de todas as reificações. Não basta ser-se partidário do poder abstrato dos Conselhos operários; é necessário mostrar o seu significado concreto: a supressão da produção mercantil e, por conseguinte, a supressão do proletariado. A lógica da mercadoria é a racionalidade inicial e última das sociedades atuais; é ela a base do auto-regulamento totalitário destas sociedades, comparáveis a puzzles cujas peças, tão pouco semelhantes em aparência, na realidade são equivalentes. A reificação mercantil constitui o obstáculo essencial duma emancipação total, da livre edificação da vida. No mundo da produção mercantil, a práxis não se realiza em função de um objetivo determinado e de modo autônomo, mas sim por força de diretivas: provindas de forças exterioresf. E se as leis econômicas dão a impressão de se transformar em leis naturais duma espécie peculiar, isso acontece na medida em que a sua força se baseia unicamente na "ausência de consciência daqueles que nisso participam". O principio da produção mercantil é este: o extravio do indivíduo na criação caótica e inconsciente de um mundo que escapa inteiramente aos seus criadores. O núcleo radicalmente revolucionário da autogestão generalizada é, pelo contrário, a direção consciente, por todos, do conjunto da vida. A auto-gestão da alienação mercantil limitar-se-ia a fazer de todos os homens os programadores da sua própria sobrevivência: é a quadratura do circulo. A tarefa dos Conselhos Operários não consistirá, portanto na auto-gestão do mundo existente, mas na sua transformação qualitativa ininterrupta – isto é, na superação concreta da mercadoria (da mercadoria enquanto gigantesco desvio da produção do homem por ele próprio). Esta superação implica naturalmente a supressão do trabalho e a sua substituição, por um novo tipo de atividade livre; o que significa a abolição de uma das separações fundamentais da sociedade moderna: a separação entre um trabalho cada vez mais reificado e ócios passivamente consumidos. Certos grupúsculos, hoje em liquefação, como S. ou B. ou P.O.Socialisme ou Barbarie, Pouvoir Ouvrier, etc. Pelo contrário, um grupo como I. C. O., ao opor-se à constituição duma qualquer organização e duma teoria coerente, fica assim condenado à inexistência. I. C. O.: Informations et Correspondences Ouvrières, boletim mensal publicado de Outubro de 1958 a Junho de 1973, por um grupo anti-sindical partidário dos conselhos operários. Resultante duma cisão de Socialisme ou Barbarie, este grupo pretendia lutar contra o dirigismo, limitando-se a difundir informações sobre as lutas operárias e a favorecer os contatos entre operários radicais. Pode consultar-se a seu respeito à revista Internationale Situationniste, nºs 11 e 12. Do grupo I. C. O. existe publicado em português o livro Luta de classes na Polônia (Centelha, Coimbra, 1976), tímida tradução de Capitalisme e lutte de classes en Pologne, 1970-71 (Spartacus, Paris, 1975), obra de que foi amputada pela Centelha toda a parte teórica, fundamental para a compreensão dos acontecimentos sociais na Polônia e, por extensão, nos países de capitalismo de Estado., e apesar disso congraçados com base na moderna palavra de ordem do poder operário, continuam a seguir, no tocante a esta questão central, o velho movimento operário, na via do reformismo do trabalho e da sua "humanização". É o próprio trabalho que agora se torna necessário atacar. Longe de ser uma "utopia", a sua supressão é condição primeira para a superação efetiva da sociedade mercantil, para a abolição na vida quotidiana de cada indivíduo da separação entre o "tempo livre" e o "tempo de trabalho", setores complementares duma vida alienada onde indefinidamente se projeta a contradição interna da mercadoria entre valor de uso e valor de troca. Só fora desta oposição poderão os homens fazer da sua atividade vital um objeto da sua vontade e da sua consciência, e contemplarem-se eles próprios num mundo que eles próprios terão criado. A democracia dos Conselhos Operários é o enigma solucionado de todas as separações atuais; é ela que torna "impossível tudo o que existe fora dos indivíduos". O domínio consciente da história pelos homens que a fazem: é esta a totalidade do projeto revolucionário. A história moderna, tal com toda a história passada, é o produto da práxis social, o resultado – inconscientemente – de todas as atividades humanas. Na época do seu domínio totalitário, o capitalismo produziu aquilo que é a sua nova religião: o espetáculo. O espetáculo é a realização terrena da ideologia. Nunca, anteriormente, o mundo tão bem andara de pés para o ar. "E tal como a crítica da religião, a crítica do espetáculo constitui, hoje em dia, a condição primeira para a existência de qualquer critico"Internationale Sltuatlonniste. nº. 9. Libelo escrito por membros da Internacional Situacionista & estudantes da cidade de Estrasburgo no ano de 1966 & dado à estampa em língua portuguesa por Fenda, Edições, na cidade de Coimbra, ano de 1983. Título original: De la misere en milieu étudiant considérée sous ses aspects économique, politique, sexuel et notamment intellectuel et de quelques moyens d’ y remédier 1ª edição: Estrasburgo, 1966 Seleção de textos e tradução: Júlio Henriques No copyright: Os textos da presente edição podem ser utilizados da forma que melhor se entender FENDA, EDIÇÕES Apartado 449 3008 Coimbra Codex Portugal Em http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Rue/5214/ Em outra edição no livro INTERNACIONAL SITUACIONISTA. Situacionista: teoria e prática da revolução. Col. Baderna. São Paulo: Conrad, 2002. Revisados por membros do Gunh Anopetil. Isto porque, historicamente, o problema da revolução se põe à humanidade. A acumulação, cada vez mais grandiosa, dos meios materiais e técnicos, só pode comparar-se à insatisfação cada vez mais profunda de todos. A burguesia e a sua herdeira a Leste, a burocracia não podem dispor do modo de utilização deste superdesenvolvimento que constituirá a base da poesia do futuro, e isto justamente na medida em que ambas trabalham em prol da manutenção duma ordem antiga. Quanto muito, uma e outra dispõem apenas do segredo do seu uso policial. Ambas se limitam a acumular o capital e, por isso, o proletariado; e o proletário é todo o indivíduo sem qualquer poder sobre o emprego a dar à sua vida, e que o sabe. A oportunidade histórica do novo proletariado reside em ser o único herdeiro conseqüente da riqueza sem valor do mundo burguês; riqueza que se trata de transformar e de superar, no sentido do homem total buscando a apropriação total da natureza e da sua própria natureza. Esta realização da natureza do homem só pode ter sentido através da satisfação sem limites e da multiplicação infinita dos desejos reais que o espetáculo recalca e expulsa para as zonas longínquas do inconsciente revolucionário, e que só fantasticamente é capaz de realizar, no delírio onírico da sua publicidade. Porque a realização efetiva dos desejos reais, quer dizer, a abolição de todas as pseudonecessidades e de todos os pseudodesejos, diariamente criados pelo sistema para perpetuar o seu poder, não pode conseguir-se sem a supressão do espetáculo mercantil e sem a sua superação positiva. A história moderna só pode ser libertada e as suas inumeráveis aquisições livremente utilizadas pelas forças que recalca e expulsa: os trabalhadores sem qualquer poder sobre as condições, o sentido e o produto das suas atividades. No século XIX, o proletariado era já o herdeiro da filosofia; ele tornou-se agora o herdeiro da arte moderna e da primeira critica consciente da vida quotidiana. Não poderá suprimir-se sem realizar, ao mesmo tempo, a arte e a filosofia. Transformar o mundo, e alterar a vida são para ele uma única e a mesma coisa, as inseparáveis palavras de ordem que acompanharão a sua supressão enquanto classe, a dissolução da sociedade presente enquanto reino da necessidade, e o acesso por fim possível ao reino da liberdade. A crítica radical e a reconstrução livre de todos os procedimentos e valores impostos pela realidade alienada são o seu programa máximo, e a criatividade liberta na construção de todos os momentos e acontecimentos da vida constitui a única poesia que poderá reconhecer, a poesia feita por todos, o iniciar da festa revolucionária. As revoluções proletárias serão festas ou não serão coisíssima nenhuma, porque a vida que anunciam será ela também criada sob o signo da festa. O jogo é a racionalidade última desta festa; viver sem tempos mortos e gozar sem impedimentos são as únicas regras que poderá reconhecer. I.S., 1966 Categoria:Escritos de Guy Debord